


【霜铁霜无差】无心插柳的保密艺术

by Fayland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, the Avengers are not particularly observant, where the fact that it is a secret is a secret
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayland/pseuds/Fayland
Summary: 保密的最好办法就是假装没有秘密  --玛格丽特·阿特伍德本文又叫做，五次Tony告知复仇者么他跟Loki在一起了，一次他们终于搞清楚了怎么回事。





	【霜铁霜无差】无心插柳的保密艺术

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Accidental Art of Secret-Keeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179924) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



> 作者注：
> 
> 我意识到我其他的霜铁文里从来没仔细写过复仇者们发现Loki跟Tony搞在一起时候的反应，所以我写了这篇！结果我发现我实在是很会粉饰这些反应，这篇是我写过的最软萌的一篇文了，以至于我不得不加一点点愤怒在里面让我自己能接受。这篇还很长……好了请慢慢欣赏

Tony最喜欢寂静无声的时刻，尤其是当其他复仇者队员已经入睡、外出、太忙碌或太疲惫而不会造访大厦顶层的豪华公寓，也不会试图安排一些让人崩溃的团队协作训练的时候。只有此时Tony能够 _简简单单_ 地和那个能理解他的唯一之人窝在一起，在那个人面前他无需任何伪装。  


 

尽管那看上去近乎不可能，但他们之前的关系十分简单。外人看来这简直疯狂透了，也许吧，但是对于Tony和Loki而言一切就是很简单，就好像是最古老的故事那样。他们作为敌人相遇，而后其中一人在紧急情况下向另一人求助。他们互相帮助了几次，“纯公事”的往来渐渐变成朋友相访，之后很快变成了更为深遂而丰富的感情。  


   


很快某天某个宁静的时刻里，Loki随口好奇道不知道复仇者们会对他们的关系如何反应——但是Tony深知Loki，他知道Loki并不是随意的提出这个话题。  


 

“我不会瞒着他们的。”Tony回答，他抚着Loki的脸颊，深深望进那双充满担忧的绿眼睛里，“我从未担心过别人对我的看法，无论是多么亲近的存在，就算坦白会让一些人不舒服，我也不会将世界赐予我的最幸运的礼物藏起来，。也许有点点老套，但是唯一一个能阻止我告知天下人的人，就是你。”

 

Loki发出一声充满爱意的笑声，“有时候我觉得哪怕是 **我** 也无法阻止你。”

 

“别这样，”Tony笑着调戏道，声音却柔情蜜意，“我觉得这是你说过的最甜蜜的情话了。”  


   


   


Loki才不会做嗤之以鼻这种没有格调的事情，但是他略微犹豫的愉悦表情依然表达了他的情感。他没有起身离开，所以Tony认为自己赢了。

 

“那我就当作你赞同我的决定了？”他再一次确认道。

 

“Anthony，”Loki叹了口气，尽管他眼角消失的阴霾可以看出先前Tony的发言让他十分开心，“你来决定是否要告诉你的队友。我对此并不在意。”

 

“撒谎。”Tony看到Loki不爽地挪动了下，微笑了起来，“说真的，告诉我。”

   


有那么一会儿Tony以为自己得不到答案了。Loki的眼睛睁大了，有些过分明亮，那之中藏着Tony也难得一见的脆弱。与此同时Loki举起自己的手盖住了Tony抚在他脸颊上的手。肌肤相触似乎让他稳住了自己，尽管语气轻柔，吐露的信息却十分坚定。

 

“在我的经验里，好事情总是不会持续太久的。我必须要不断为我想要的东西而战斗。而现在这一切？”Loki低头看着自己攥着Tony衬衫的另一只手，然后再次迅速抬眼和Tony对视了一眼，语气更为坚定，“我想要为此而战斗。为了 _我们_ 。而我不觉得躲在阴影里能让我做到这一切。”

 

Tony看着Loki的眼睛，然后用双手捧住了Loki的脸。  


   


   


“要知道，”他越来越靠近Loki，彼此间只剩下一隙，“躲在阴影里偷袭从来不是我的风格，我一直更喜欢穿着闪瞎眼的战甲站在聚光灯下。”  


   


   


Loki歪过头缩短了两人最后的一丝距离，他们的嘴唇压着对方，甜蜜而轻柔，与他们的开始完全不同。Tony毫无意识地移动双手，很快他的手埋在Loki头发里，而Loki的双手扣在他颈后。他叹息着加深了这个吻，充满满足。  


 

“所以只剩下一件事了。”Tony轻声道，因为他是如此不想挪开，他的唇依然擦着Loki的。  


 

“还 _没到_ 时候。”Loki更正道，在他再次倾身向前之前他的眼神已经暴露了他的目的，这次他吻在更下方。Tony在Loki甜蜜地舔吸 _轻啃_ 他时发出了呻吟，并歪过头好让神衹更容易下口。

 

“还没到时候，”他全身心的同意，他一点也不在意自己声音带着颤抖，“但是 _很快_ 。我保证。”

   


   


1

  


当Tony在一个周日早上七点三十走进公共楼层的厨房并告知大家自己有事情要 **宣布** 的时候，Steve立刻陷入了担忧。第一，由于Steve试图让他食用液体以外的食物作为早餐，这位工程师一般都会避免进入公共厨房；第二，除非Tony已经沉迷工作超过两个小时了，不然对于这个点来说，他看起来实在是太过清醒了。而最后来说——

  


好吧，实话实说，这太 _奇怪_ 了。

  


这整件事情都太反常了。事实上，连Bruce都冒着毁掉他正在烹饪的巨大蛋卷饼的风险关掉了炉火——而上周当Clint从厨房通风管掉出来险些砸在炉子上时他都没有关火。

  


整个问题在于，Tony看起来都不像他自己了。当然了，他还留着同样的山羊胡子，他们早已经习以为常的T恤牛仔裤，但是他一点也不像平时那样自信满满。没错，他的下巴还是带着傲慢无礼的角度，然而就好像他平时所穿戴的盔甲出现了一条裂缝，从中可以窥见一丝脆弱易碎。

  


Steve注意到了Tony的双手在玩着袖口的扣子。而Tony看起来注意到了Steve的视线，迅速把手塞进了口袋里。

  


“Tony，怎么了？”Bruce问到，从炉灶前转身，与Tony面对面，“是什么重要的宣告？”

  


“呃，也许不是一个 _宣告_ ，因为我不觉得这事儿需要什么宣布，”Tony语速很快，“不过你们之后可能会知道这事儿，而我觉得由我亲自告诉你们比较好。不是说我觉得我需要特意 _告知_ 你们，只是我觉得我欠你们的人情让我最好不要瞒着你们，所以——”“Stark，直接点！”Clint打断他，他和Natasha绕过沙发正式加入了这场谈话。Thor，在他们加入谈话之后，放下了他的果酱夹心糖霜饼干，将所有注意力倾注在Tony身上。他们和Steve一样，很明显早就知道这是怎么一回事了。无论如何，他们早就知道了。

  


“好吧。”Tony肉眼可见地给自己打了打气，“怎么说，我也有机会对吧？一个世界上最好的事情会降临在我身上的机会，而我不会放弃它的，不管你们说这会有多危险，有多大的风险——”

  


“Tony，这没什么大不了的。”Steve决定将他的朋友从他显而易见的痛苦中拯救出来，他开口打断了Tony。

  


Tony顿了一下，很明显被吓到了，“这……没什么大不了？”

  


“是的。”Steve看了看周围，然而他仅仅收获了一打鼓励的笑容，勉强藏住他的不爽，他不得不继续开口，“我们已经知道了。”

  


Tony眼睛瞪得不能更大了，“ _你们知道了？_ ”

  


“是的。”

  


Tony无言以对。Bruce偷偷笑了起来。

  


“我们知道这事儿有一会儿了。”Steve承认，“我很抱歉，我知道这看起来好像我们在试图介入你的私事，但是我们不是故意去查探你隐私的。只是你并没有刻意隐藏你的想法。”

  


“而你们 _都觉得没问题_ ？”

  


“我们都理解这会……很艰难，但是我们是你的队友。是的，这很冒风险，但是Tony，我们会站在你身边陪你度过一切。”

  


Tony狠狠吞了一口口水，眼光躲闪，但是Steve对此只是充满善意地笑着。他知道Tony对感情交流不是很擅长，但是他现在还没逃跑已经是个很大的进步了。

  


这时Bruce离开了灶台，走到Tony身边将一只手搭到了他肩上。

  


“Tony，我们会一直在这里支持你的。”Bruce笑着补充道，“无论发生什么。”

  


Tony发出了仿佛被噎着的呻吟，一瞬间Steve以为Tony会回头给Bruce一个拥抱，但是那并没有发生。Tony轻咳一身往后退了一步。

  


“呃，伙计们，谢谢。”他的语气里压抑着哭腔，“我很高兴我终于能放下这块大石头了。”

  


“哈，”Clint发出声音，“可悲。”

  


Tony看了Clint一眼，除此之外他什么都没做，只是走回电梯，路过Thor的盒子里时从里面顺了一块果酱夹心糖霜饼干。但是他在电梯口停了一下，转身面对他的队友。

  


“这……对我来说很重要。”他说到，然后点了一下头，转身离开。

  


“噢，那真是太怪异了。”Clint耸了耸肩，但是并没有回到他之前的座位上。

  


“这迟早要发生的，”Natasha说，“我们都知道他这几个月都在考虑要把弧形反应堆拆掉了。”

  


“但是，那可是他盔甲的能源，”Clint回应，“这给了他一个无法替代的钢铁侠密码，就像一个无法攻破的安全系统一样。”

  


“同时那也很痛苦，并且十分不健康。”Natasha打断他，“你从我的卧底任务报告里面看到了的。”

  


“没错。但是他不是解决了那个问题了吗？”

  


“然而那依然是个在他胸口正中央的巨大关机按钮。”她指出。

  


Clint皱了皱眉，但是看起来似乎终于理解了。

  


“我以为拆除那个反应堆很危险，”Thor皱着眉头问到，“不然Stark为什么不早点把它拆除？”

  


“因为那 _确实_ 很危险。”Steve解释道，之前在他询问时Pepper给了他一个简短的解释，“但是我相信现在有了个什么技术突破让Tony觉得那会有所帮助。”

  


“我希望我能早点知道这一切，”Thor说，“我确定我能在阿斯加德找个治疗师下来中庭。Stark为九界做了这么多，他们不会拒绝为他做一个可以挽救他生命的小手术的。”

  


“阿斯加德能治好他？”Natasha惊讶地瞪大眼睛问到。

  


“魔法能做很多事情。”Thor回答。

  


“Clint，你的早餐好了。”Bruce效率极高地结束了这场对话。

  


“你做了早餐？”Clint超开心地看着Bruce把一个蛋卷饼翻到一个干净盘子里。

  


“我多做了一份。”Bruce耸肩，然后又往平底锅里打了几颗鸡蛋。

  


Steve，Natasha和Thor看着Clint开始大快朵颐他的蛋卷饼，空气安静了一秒，然后——

  


“嗷大哥！这尝起来简直是橡胶！”

   


   


2

  


Natsha不太去楼下Tony的工作间，不过，她也不是那种经常找人谈心的性格。但是现在距离组员上次的 _那场_ 谈话之后已经过了好几周了，而Tony完全没有任何推进手术的动作。

  


他在拖延这件事，而Natasha需要知道为什么。

  


工作间永远是伏击Tony最好的地方。不仅仅是因为Tony在这里更容易放松警惕，那让事情简单许多；更因为当他在工作间里，他总是在 _分心_ 忙着什么，而一个分心的Tony会透露一下他原本不打算透露的信息。

  


JARVIS像往常一样让她进入了工作间，并告知她Tony现在忙于一个项目。

  


“嘿！Natasha，你需要什么吗？”Tony头也不抬地招呼道，目光甚至没有从他面前的金属上挪开。

  


“你在忙什么？”她问到，一半是因为谈论Tony的项目更容易让他敞开心怀，另一半则是因为她确实很好奇。

  


作为解释，Tony仅仅指向了面前的工作台，邀请她自己来看。

  


工作台上躺着两柄十分美丽的匕首。

  


匕首的刀身比Natasha平时偏好的长度更长一些，当她拿起其中一柄握在手中时，一阵失望袭来。无论何时Tony为她制作匕首时，成品总是为她量身定做，让她握着时不仅有完美的平衡，而且完全适合她手掌的尺寸。但是这把匕首的刀柄所适合的对象比她手更大，比Steve和Thor的手则更加削瘦一些。有那么一会儿她好奇这些是不是为了Clint制作的，但是很快放弃了那个想法。Clint的手掌大小于此类似，但是她 _知道_ 他的抓握方式，而那和这柄刀柄的形状不和。她考虑了一下这是否是为了神盾局的特工所制，但是因为Tony已经好几年没有为神盾局做武器了，她很快否定了这个理论。也许，这些只是些试做的样品。

  


  


她带着问题转向Tony，然而他在她尚未开口前就开始回答了。

  


“这些将能够抵御魔法的影响。”他骄傲地笑着，“为了Loki做的。”

  


他的笑容充满感染力，Natasha没有阻止自己回以微笑。看着Tony工作总是让人心情舒畅：极少能看到有人在他们的工作上投入如此多的精力与心思，Natasha几乎敢说，Tony看着那些匕首时眼中充斥的爱意快要比上他看着他那些助手机器人时的情谊了。

  


实话实说，他应该为自己感到自豪。如果Tony成功做出了可以抵制魔法的武器用来对付Loki的话，复仇者们在跟他对战时可要轻松多了。也许，一旦Tony掌握了最基础的原理，他可以用该项技术造出一个可以 _确确实实_ 将恶作剧之神 _关起来_ 的笼子。

  


“Tony，这棒极了。”她评价道，当她看到Tony眼中亮起的光芒时她再一次微笑了，“事实上，无与伦比。你觉得你能成功吗？”

  


“哦，当然。”Tony似乎有些被冒犯了，“我当然能做出来。很显然，我有Loki的魔法数据，而且我在跟我们与Amora、毁灭博士以及其他魔法使用者的对战中得到的数据分析进行交叉对比，甚至包括我们仅仅拥有的一些Stephen Strange的数据。我希望它能够尽可能有效的进行防御，同时依然能造成一定攻击。”

  


Natasha歪了歪头，“听起来要求很高啊。”

  


“是的。”Tony耸了耸肩，然后向她抛了一个媚眼，“但是很值。”

  


“绝对的。”她坚定地点头同意。

  


“那么，”Tony温柔地从她手中拿回匕首将其放回它的另一半边上，“你来的目的是？”

  


Natasha也许能够变得残忍，但是她并非冰冷无情。她看到了Tony正多么沉浸于打造这些匕首的喜悦中，她绝不想要用对生命与肉体的脆弱，以及手术的风险来打断这一刻。

  


“Steve让我来提醒你吃饭。”她撒谎了，Tony翻了个白眼。

  


“老冰棍队长需要放弃对我的私生活指指点点，”他说到，背过身去看着他用来扫描一堆金属碎屑的监视器，屏幕闪着金色的人造光芒。“我不久前吃过了。”

  


“四个小时之前，先生。”JARVIS确认道，Natasha真真切切吃了一惊。

  


“看？”Tony抬头，仅仅为了对她充满胜利地眨眼。“你得承认这是可接受的用餐间隔。”

  


“先生，您还让我提醒您一个小时后您需要回到顶层公寓用晚餐。”JARVIS补充道，Tony偷偷笑了起来。

  


“棒极了。那我最好赶快完成这些匕首。”他回答道，Natasha知道这是谈话结束的信号。

  


“我会告诉Steve你吃过了的。”她说完走向了门口。当她透过玻璃往回看时，Tony正低头对着那双匕首微笑，表情是全然的甜蜜爱意。Natasha感觉到自己绽开深深的笑意，她离开了工作室，很满意自己最终的决定。弧形反应堆的手术可以再等等——现在，Tony可以再多享受一会儿平静的创造时刻。

 

3

  


在复仇者大厦里，Bruce相当习惯于作为与众不同的那一个。而这没什么大不了的。他真诚地觉得，哪怕在自己心跳过快的时候，他也是队里最 _正常_ 的那个人。

  


说实话，真的没什么大不了的。不管怎么说，Bruce已经习惯于无论何地都是不一样的那一个了，至少在这里，他的不同被当作锦上添花而不是被人畏惧绕行。他不合群，但是他依然属于这里，而那才是最重要的。而他知道这归属感很大程度归功于Tony Stark。

  


但是这并没有阻止在某一个下午，Bruce跟Clint一起咯咯嘲笑Tony看起来一脸刚刚从床上爬起来的样子转着圈跳着华尔兹一般进入了公共区域。

  


好吧，根据各种证据，Tony极有可能 _刚刚_ 从床上爬起来。毕竟，那一连串从他脖颈开始直至消失在他领口之下的深色痕迹基本没给大家留下什么想象余地。

  


“Stark，晚上过得不错哈？”如果对面是任何其他人，Clint的语气都足以让他获得一个中指了。但是Tony仅仅抬眼看了他一下，神情充满挑衅。

  


“哦， _再好不过_ 了。”Tony回馈道，带着懒散地微笑。然后他故意带着伪装的天真瞪大双眼，语气却充满嘲讽，“你呢？”

  


然后粗鲁的手势 _上线_ ，只不过是来预料之外的那一方。呃，不对。Bruce对他们太了解了他早就预料到了 **这个** 结局。在Tony开始劫掠整个冰箱的同时，Clint开始挣扎如何回以一个听上去不那么悲惨的回应。

  


“拿着这个。”Bruce递给Tony一盘午餐剩下来的水果。

  


“你简直和Steve一样糟糕，沉迷于向我投掷健康食物。”Tony抱怨道，不过还是带着感激的笑容接过了盘子。当然了，他随即开始往上堆砌从其中一个橱柜里翻出来的大量薯片，果酱夹心糖霜饼干，以及从冰箱里挖出来的被Thor吃剩的一大块肉。

  


“Stark，你得养精蓄锐。”Clint开心地怼道，“得确保你能跟得上节奏。”

  


“喔，你绝对不用担心这个问题。”Tony假笑着回应。

  


Clint再次被挫败。

  


“现在，请允许我告辞，”Tony说到，端起那盘高高的水果和垃圾食品混合物，“我可有着一位货真价实的 _男神_ 在楼上等着，如果我花太久的话他可能就会直接起床离开去其他地方觅食了。”

  


“Stark，总是搞得这么戏剧化。”Clint朝正在撤退的Tony扔了一颗葡萄。

  


实话实话，Bruce觉得Clint活该被一颗樱桃砸中眼睛。毕竟，他可不是队里唯一一个有准头的人。

   


   


4

  


现在是夜里十一点，Thor有些 _无聊_ 。这个点大部分的队友都在半小时之前电影时间结束后回到了自己的房间，现在找人陪聊不早不晚的，有点不是时候。Thor知道如果再等一会儿，会有几个队友因为被噩梦惊醒而出现在厨房，但是同时他也知道他们那时更希望能独处。极少数时候，他们会接受安静的陪伴，但是经过由自己引起的多次夜间争执吵闹后，Thor已经学会了在某些时候保持距离是更合适的做法。他已经认识到中庭人处理战后余悸的方式和阿斯加德人大不相同了。

  


因此Thor决定去找他唯一可以确定在这个点还醒着的队友。

  


“JARVIS？”他问道，尽管他知道人工智能并不在天花板上，他依然尊敬地抬头向上看，“Stark在哪里？”

  


“Odinson先生，主人现在在训练室里。”JARVIS回应道，Thor点了点头以示谢意，然后走进了电梯。

  


大厦的训练室简直是一个奇迹，至少对于中庭人而言。尽管和Thor在家里时习惯于用来对练的怪兽们相比，物理力量和持久力还有所欠缺，但Stark制造的那些全息影像和机械对手拥有的凶残度让Thor热爱待在这里打发时间。

  


当Thor走进那间屋子时，他露出了更大的笑容。那些爆炸声和推进器充能的声音听起来正是他现在所需要的娱乐活动。

  


然而当他跨入那扇门的时候Thor意识到他猜错了。Stark的动作过于僵硬，过于用力，而那些充满恶意的攻击则彰显了他澎湃的怒火。Thor不由得担心起了他的朋友的精神状态。

  


因为这个， **现在这个** 正是Thor所熟知的创伤后的应激反应。

  


他站在那里等待了一会，很快意识到了Stark过于沉迷于摧毁一切而完全没有意识到Thor的存在。钢铁侠在空中穿梭，仅仅微低于训练室高高的天花板，全息影像的敌人从四面八方包围了他，然而在他技巧高超地旋转、瞄准、翻腾、开火的同时，没有任何一个敌人能够靠近那闪亮盔甲的五米范围内。当Stark叫嚣着让JARVIS增大难度时，Thor找到了介入的契机。

  


“介意我加入吗？”Thor冲上方吼着，呼唤着Mjölnir并在一阵耀眼光芒中换上了全副盔甲。“我渴望一场美好的战斗好几天了！”

  


Tony没有开口回应，仅仅在暂停下指示JARVIS加大难度重启训练程序后短暂地一点头。

  


“棒极了！”Thor挥舞着他的锤子准备加入一场充满荣耀的战斗时宣布道，“Stark，让我们一起彻底摧毁这些敌人！”

  


两人以可怕的精准度撕碎了那些全息影像，冲击炮，锤子，拳头，闪电轻易地切碎了这些人造障碍。于此同时Thor一直都密切关注着他的朋友，而他注意到Stark的攻击终于缓慢地开始减弱。JARVIS看起来也注意到了，并切断了模拟战斗。钢铁侠在空中停留了一会儿，然后缓慢盘旋降落。他脚下的推进器在离地一米处熄火，然后他重重地落下，跪坐在地上。

  


Thor安静地等着，他已经深知如何做一个沉默的存在，仅仅站在那里不发一言，直到Tony的头盔打开，露出他憔悴的面容时Thor才走近Tony。

  


“我可以照顾好自己。”Tony开口。他的语气坚定眼神却空洞。

  


“我知道。”Thor低声回应，“你已经一次又一次证明了这一点。”

  


“我 **可以** 的。”Tony转头看向他，目光在与Thor对视中渐渐聚焦。他的语气依然坚定，充满确定，但是不知道为什么，Thor知道他的朋友仅仅是在试图说服自己。通常，只有一种情况下他会需要这样说服自己。

  


“谁告诉你你不可以了？”Thor小心翼翼问道，微微曲膝将一只手放在Tony被金属覆盖的胳膊上。

  


“他觉得我莽撞无谋。”Tony继续说道，“他说我对自己的生命不够小心，”他哼了一声，“就好像他有资格这么说我一样。”

  


“而他希望你更小心？”Thor知道他对前情一无所知，但是他的经验告诉他Tony是在讨论一个日渐与他亲近起来的人。

  


“他表现得就像是小辣椒一样。”Tony悲鸣道，“而我 _这么跟他说了_ 。我为什么要这么做？那简直 _蠢透_ 了。”

  


Thor正在思考要如何回应 _这一切_ 时，Tony的眼睛亮起来了一点。

  


“我为什么要——你是这方面的专家，你花了 _几个世纪_ 的时间来应对——你能帮我！”

  


Thor顿住了。“我不知道你为什么这么想，”他说，“但是我在Jane之前唯一的情侣经验就是和Sif，而那以 _一团糟_ 收场。虽然那绝大数是 _Loki_ 的错——”

  


“没错！所以你才是最好的专家！”Tony打断他。

  


Thor再次皱眉，“因为Loki剪掉了Sif所有的头发毁掉了我的恋情，并在惹恼几个矮人之后强迫我在他和Sif之间选择他？”

  


Tony皱起了鼻子，“呃，也许不是仅仅因为 _那件事_ ，但是你得明白我的诉求。你是我现在最大的希望了。”

  


Thor叹了口气，“好吧。来跟我说说到底发生了什么。”

  


就好像他之前已经把这事快抛之脑后了，Tony因此不得不痛苦地回忆起来，呻吟出声，并把脸埋进了他刚刚退去手套的双手里。

  


“他明白我是钢铁侠。”Tony的声音从指缝间模糊传出传出，“他真的理解。他跟小辣椒不一样。我不应该那么说他。但是他觉得我应该要更加小心一些，然后我 **告诉** 他我不做莽撞无谋的冒险，不再做了，自从——自从遇到 **他** 。你明白吗？我跟他说我只会在帮助队友时冒风险，但是他不理解这一点。他觉得我不应该为了你们让自己冒风险。”

  


回想了一下，Thor觉得他能猜到到底是哪一个瞬间引发了这一矛盾。今天早些时候，毁灭博士攻击了一个史丹顿岛上的小工厂。他从头到尾都应付得很轻松，但是在一场近战中Barton被一个杜姆机器人扔到了半空中。钢铁侠接住了他。但是不得不从一场爆炸中穿过，而那毁掉了他双脚下的推进器。钢铁侠很明显在半空中转身来保护Barton而弓箭手则利用这一点时间射出了一枚倒钩箭救了自己，然而他无法拉住钢铁侠，如果不是因为有Thor在，Stark很可能就坠地牺牲了。

  


“我已经加强了推进器周围的装甲了，也添加了如果两个推进器同时熄火时的紧急预案。”Stark继续说道，“我 _解决掉_ 问题了，不是吗？”他语气里的一些乞求转化成了尖刻，“他太 _固执_ 了。”

  


Thor知道自己错过了故事的大部分背景，但是他圆滑地不去提问，因为他深知自己的朋友会对任何探究性的提问感到不快。因此他紧紧用另一只手抓紧了Stark的肩膀，看着他的眼睛，用自己最平静的语气安抚道：

  


“我知道这让你不满，”Thor确保自己的表情充满理解以让Tony知道自己是站在 **他** 这边的，“我也知道你感觉到很受伤。但是，如果你觉得可以的话，我希望你能试试看从 **他的** 角度看到这个问题。”

  


而Thor对自己所指的人的身份毫无头绪这一点似乎一点也不让Tony困扰，他仅仅是眉头紧锁，思考着。

  


“他只是太固执了。”Tony重复了一遍，但是这一次语气轻柔了许多。

  


“如果他在这里的话，难道他不会断言同样的结论吗？”

  


Tony眉头皱得更紧了。

  


“我不是说他说的是 _对的_ 。”Thor澄清道，“但是我觉得为了解决这个矛盾，你需要从他的角度来看待这个问题，”他停顿了一下，“你想要解决这个矛盾吗？”

  


“当然想。”Tony立刻回答，Thor因他的果断而感到开心，但是——“我并不觉得仅仅靠我能够解决问题。”Tony继续道，他忧伤地看着地面，“我从小辣椒那里学到的，你明白吗？永远都需要双方的努力，而不仅仅是一方妥协。他也需要决定是否要做些什么。”

  


Thor若有所思地点头，“我同意。我的母亲曾经告诉我们，我们不应该同一个不愿意为彼此付出的人在一起。”

  


Tony听到这句话眼睛亮了一下，“Frigga这么说过？教导你和Loki？”

  


“是的。”

  


“你还有其他你母亲智慧的遗珠能告诉我吗？”

  


Thor意识到这是他将这一切推向阿斯加德创伤修复第二阶段的最好机会了。他拍了拍Tony的肩膀，起身站直，并向Tony伸出了一只手。

  


“跟我来，”他说，“我可以重复一下我母亲多年来给予我的指导，我们也可以只是坐在一起抱头痛哭。不过我觉得我们应该先挪到一个更舒适一点的地方。”

  


Tony握住他的手，在Thor拉他起来的同时褪去了盔甲。

  


“你想挪去哪里？”

  


Thor微笑起来，“我想你能猜到。”

  


当Tony立刻开始引路前往顶层公寓装满酒精的吧台时，Thor想这次他猜对了。

   


5

  


一般而言当Clint深陷于一场令人尴尬的对话时，如果复仇者集结的警报响起，Clint会觉得，“ _哦感谢上帝_ ”。那是通常情况，除此之外当队长在健身房里让Clint帮忙看着自己举重的情况也算在其中。那家伙举得也 _太重_ 了！而另一些时候，比如说他无所事事的时候，比如说Thor吃掉了所有的果酱夹心饼干的时候，又比如说Tony藏在自己的工作室整整三十二个小时且没有任何东西因此爆炸的时候，警报响起则会让Clint觉得“ _噢耶太棒了_ ”。

  


而当警报在早上不人道的时间响起时，Clint的第一反应则会被文明用语给过滤掉。

  


当Clint回想了一下他们到达中央公园的时候，他队友的第一反应应该和他的完全相同。

  


当然了，他妈的这当然是Loki干的。

  


就好像他特意挑了一个最最令人头痛的时间；早到没有什么正常人会醒着，但是又离日出时间足够近以至于有那么几个疯子已经在公园开始晨跑了。这意味这复仇者里——甚至包括Steve在内，没有一个人是足够清醒的，但是他们又不得不顾及那零星的几个普通市民。

  


“帮我确认一下”Bruce从昆式战机里眯着眼睛往外看，“因为我还没喝过茶，我不确定我是不是出现了幻视，所以麻烦直接点告诉我——那些是 _树_ 吗？”

  


“是的。”Thor确认道。Thor看起来也疲惫极了，但是和其他人的疲惫不尽相同。Thor看起来并不是“我从不人道的时间被叫起来了”，而更像是“我从不人道的时间一直醒到现在”那种疲惫。这中间的区别十分微妙，但是Clint是这其中高手。说起来，Tony看起来也有种类似的疲惫，尽管他同时看上去——闻起来——像是他还喝了不少。没什么值得惊讶的。但如果Clint愿意承认的话，Tony很久没这么喝过了。

  


“树。”Steve重复道，他的语气里有着久经战场的老兵所特有的面对一切特殊状况的淡定，“有多少棵？”

  


“它们看起来似乎在把平民往城堡那边赶。”Natasha插话，“Loki在更远的草坪上。看起来他是从那里指挥它们的。”

  


“有多少名平民？”

  


“在这儿有点难数。”Natasha看了一眼对公园那头进行热扫描的显示屏，“城堡那边至少有二十人。还有几个四散在周围。”

  


“这是我的错。”Tony苦笑道。Clint拼命忍住翻白眼的冲动，这个 _自我厌恶的蠢货_ 。“Stark，世界并不绕着你转。”Clint反驳他，语气可能有点过于尖刻，但是现在可没时间让他做个宝宝。

  


“Clint说的没错。”Natasha赞同道，但是她的语气更像是实话实说而不是在说别闹了……“你不能把那个混蛋所做的一切都揽到自己身上。我们把他抓起来了。阿斯加德把他放出来了，那是他们的错，不是 **我们** 的。”

  


Tony皱起眉头，疑惑地问，“你在说什么？”

  


Steve叹了口气，“Tony。听着，我们都因为那件事有了阴影。我们都有一些时刻希望自己能做得更好，或者采取了不同应对。但是那都过去了，而我们得学着带着过去成长。”

  


“这跟那件事 **没关系** ！”Tony尖叫道，眼神闪烁，“这是因为今晚早些时候发生的事情。Thor，跟他们解释一下！”

  


Thor，如同往常一样，看上去仅仅有 **一点点** 疑惑，“Tony和他的另一半吵架了。”他说到，而Tony胜利地露齿而笑。

  


“看，Thor就知道是怎么回事。”

  


从Thor的表情来看Clint觉得Thor _不知道_ 怎么回事，不过他决定放弃追究。起码Tony看起来开心多了，且不管 **原因** 是什么，Steve趁机发话，“好了，现在我们的计划如下。钢铁侠和Thor，你们从空中辅助。干掉尽可能多的……那些……玩意儿……”

  


“我觉得他们看起来像树人。”Tony插话道，“说真的，这符合逻辑。我们昨天晚上才看了那个电影——”

  


“尽力干掉越多越好。”Steve瞪了Tony一眼，继续说道，“保持距离。如果你们能控制住他们让我们没有后顾之忧，我们就可以专心对付Loki了。 Clint，找个高地，你知道该做什么。Natasha，你从南边接近Loki。我会从北边接近。”

  


“我呢？”Bruce问道。

  


“现在先待在昆式战机里。”Steve回答，Bruce松了一口气。“如果我们失利了，我会让你帮忙处理那些……树人。”

  


“当然了，它们和树人并不 _完全一样_ 。”Tony补充道，“它们动作太快了。虽然，我们确实讨论了一下如果存在一种稍微和树人外形相似但是稍微小一些的外星生物，并假设了一下如果你能 _融合_ 这两种——”

  


“Stark，”Natasha打断了他。“情报显示Loki仅仅是让公园里的树动起来了。并没有外星树被融合。”

  


“太遗憾了。”Tony叹了口气。

  


“我觉得我更喜欢你自怨自哀的样子。”Clint补充道，Tony恼怒地看了他一眼。不过至少他现在表现正常了。

  


“随便了。要搭顺风车吗？”

  


“还以为你忘了呢。”

  


Tony把Clint放在了大都会博物馆的屋顶上，在此处Clint能够清晰地看到Loki。正如 Natasha观察到的一样，Loki绕着大草坪，指挥着他那些巨大的活动的树军团前往各处。

  


“伙计们，我能看到Loki了，”Clint通知大家，“但是我想他设立了某种防御网。”

  


“赞同。”Thor附和道，“我见过这个。除非Loki分心不然这防御无坚可催。”

  


“没问题，”Tony开口道，Clint就这么望着钢铁侠飞上高空划过一道弧形直指向大草坪。

  


“钢铁侠， _别_ ！”Steve尖叫道，但是那已经太晚了。Tony已经加速冲向了那张护盾，没有任何东西可以阻止他。Clint在Tony将要撞上闪烁绿色光芒的护盾的那一刻不自觉瑟缩了一下。但是就在Tony将要砸在那护盾的前一刻，护盾闪了一下，然后消失了。而Tony的垂直下落则被一张绿色的光网兜住并停了下来。

  


“看到了吧？”Tony的声音听上去有些紧张，“他分心了。”

  


Steve没有骂人。不过几乎就骂出口了。Clint能感觉到。

  


“这恰恰就是我之前说的那种行为！”什么人尖利地吼道，Clint花了几秒钟才意识到那应该是Loki的声音，他的声音震耳欲聋以至于通过Tony的对讲机传了过来。Clint看着那些绿光带着Tony降落到Loki正对面的地上。

  


“而你是怎么应对的呢？”Tony听上去很生气，但不至于震怒。他听上去有些悲伤，恼怒中带着苦涩。几乎可以说是怒其不争了。“毁坏东西？有没有搞错？”

  


“总比你的应对方式好！”Loki低吼道，“又给你需要反省的自毁倾向清单上加了一条。”

  


Tony没有报复这显而易见的奚落，然而非常不幸，Loki同Clint一样意识到了某一件事并试图利用那更深的伤害Tony。

  


“而现在你居然 _酩酊大醉_ 着接应了复仇者集结警报！”Loki听上去生气里混杂着惊恐，与此同时Clint猜测，Loki生气的原因大约是感到被看低了，因为Tony不认为他是大威胁。哪怕醉醺醺的也能应对。

  


不过，钢铁侠醉着或清醒时的战斗Clint都见过。说实话，一杯和八杯的差别在Tony的战斗中纯粹只有鲁莽和 _无情_ 之间的区别。

  


当然了，那大概对 _健康_ 没什么好处。

  


队长无用功地冲对讲机吼叫时那可怕的脸色估计也对健康不太好，这都是因为Tony脱下头盔回答那个疯狂的婊子养的（ _抱歉，Thor_ ）Loki。队长正在一棵走路树上翻腾跳跃，而Clint隔着几百米以外都能看到他那脸色。

  


“他听不见你的，队长。”Clint说道，“你知道他听不到的。我们只能赶快过去。”

  


“鹰眼，现在护盾没了，你能干掉他吗？”Natasha问道。

  


Loki靠近了Tony，他脸上的表情 _只能用_ 狂怒来形容，他伸出一只手，握向了Tony的喉咙，像是要掐死Tony。

  


“各位，我还看不清射击目标。”Clint说道，他的手指扣紧拉开的弓，在Loki更靠近Tony身后时，眯紧了眼睛，“我能射中他，但是那混蛋动作很快。他之前抓住过我的箭，而他只要把Stark往左边挪一点，Tony就死定了。”

  


“鹰眼，现在先按兵不动。”Steve命令道，“Nat，你能从另一边靠近吗？”

  


“队长，我现在动不了身。”Natasha呼吸急促地回应道，“这里有平民，而且我一个人对付不了这么多树——”

  


“我现在就去帮你。”Thor回答道，Natasha迅速地道了谢。

  


“要变绿吗？”Bruce有些害怕地问道，但是Clint知道为了帮助Tony他会做任何事。

  


“还不用。”Steve听上去有些紧张，“你听到黑寡妇说的了，这里还有平民。”

  


“明白了。”Bruce听上去和队长一样，语气里一半担忧一半紧张，“随时告诉我变化。”

  


“我们得在这些东西造成更大破坏前阻止他们。”Steve指示道，“鹰眼，状况如何？”

  


“我们时间不多，”Clint迅速说道，“Loki基本上已经掐着Tony了——”

  


“那不是我弟弟的作风。”Thor打断他，他说的每一个字都带着雷电摧毁树木时所发出的轰鸣声，那些树木曾让Natasha感到棘手，“他应该有更加有趣的计划，带有幻觉和魔法的那些。”

  


“很明显现在不是这样。”Clint眯起眼睛，看着Loki靠Tony更近的同时手指随时准备放弦，Loki的嘴唇已经贴到Tony脖子上了。“混账，回击啊！”Clint嘟囔道，身体都因为尚未有一个好的射击时机而 _疼痛_ 。“ _回击啊_ ！”

  


“我没法放下这群平民不管去帮Stark。”Thor很明显因Clint的话语感到了压力，“黑寡妇和我没法离开。”

  


“我马上就到了。”Steve开口道，是的，Clint可以看见五十米开外，仅隔一棵走路树之遥的一抹蓝红相间的身影。但是那还不够快。“鹰眼，那里怎么样了？”

  


“我觉得Loki在说什么，”Clint回答，看着Loki 的嘴唇开合，尽管离得那么远，Clint也能判断出Tony正在因为恐惧而发抖，“万一是个咒语怎么办？”

  


有那么明显的一瞬间对讲机里只有战斗声传来。

  


“我马上就到了。”Steve重复道，他的声音因不顾一切的努力靠近而有些僵硬，而Clint感觉到了一丝希望，因为队长，他马上 **就** 到了。

  


紧接着，Loki手腕一动，一阵绿光闪过。Tony和Loki都不见了。

   


   


   


**+one**

  


当他们在他们卧室再次现身的时候，Tony仍处于震惊中。他的脸颊有些湿润，眼睛瞪得大大的，对着Loki哑口无言。Loki说的话尚在他耳边回响，在他的大脑里上蹿下跳让他无暇思考任何其他事情。他是发魇了吗？他的理智告诉他大概是的，但是他的心则被炙热的可能性灼烧着告诉他那是真的。

  


“Anthony，你听见我说的了吗？”Loki问道，Tony强迫自己专注于Loki。

  


“不，我觉得我好像没听到。”Tony最终勉强回答了，这让Loki咯咯笑了起来，“你能不能再说一遍？”

  


Loki的笑容是如此灿烂以至于他的眼角都出现了向上弯起的褶皱，而Tony短暂地——几乎是不可能的——因这笑颜分心了。随即Loki开口了，语气明亮清晰，“Anthony Stark，我爱你。”

  


噢。好吧，看来那 _确实_ 是真的。

  


“噢。”Tony就这么大声地回应了。紧接着Tony陷入了惊恐，因为他意识到了Loki刚刚给了他 _爱的告白_ 而他却回以——

  


但是Loki又开始发笑了。所以，那大概问题不大。

  


“你不需要急着回应我。”Loki说，哦不，这一点也 **不** 好，因为Loki他妈的又开始用那种 _毫不在意的_ 语气了。“但是我需要你明白为什么我 _没法_ 认同你为了拯救别人而将自己扔到炮火前面的冲动。没有任何人比你更重要了，我不能失去你。我不会的，我——”

  


Tony冲上前去狠狠吻住了对方。即使尽力而为他也无法将他对Loki的情感倾注于一个简单的亲密行为。Loki的胳膊紧紧搂着Tony的腰，仿佛他永远也不会放开。

  


Tony完全能 **理解** 这一点。他知道唯一拥有的一件好东西随时可能被夺走的感觉，因为在他向复仇者们坦白之前，他不得不忍耐他的队友们在会议上讨论击败Loki的最佳方案。但是Loki是神。Tony却只是个凡人，且因为弧形反应堆十分脆弱，Loki——哦天啊，Loki这么久以来都生活在恐慌中。

  


“我就在你面前。”Tony说道，更紧的拥抱Loki以感受到他的重量。“我需要你好好听我说。洛洛，我不会改变的。你知道的，你必须理解，你比任何人都了解我。我不会放弃做钢铁侠的而且我相信你也不希望我放弃。”

  


“那不是——”

  


“嘘——”Tony靠近在Loki的唇上印下一个轻吻然后继续道。“我知道，但先让我说完。”

  


Loki迟疑地点头。 

  


“好了。我不会改变——起码，我不会改变 **那一点** 。而且我无法向你保证我不会再冒风险了，因为那与成为复仇者无法分割，我永远都会为了帮助我的朋友，帮助任何人做我所力所能及的一切。但是我可以向你保证我会 **努力** 。我不会去冒不必要的风险。我会更 **小心** ，以及涉险之前我一定会寻求支援。”

  


Tony观察着Loki的表情，试图从中解读他的想法。Loki的眼睛睁得大大，在屋里晦暗的灯光中透出明亮的绿色。

  


“谢谢。”Loki最终开口。而Tony摇头。

  


“不。我太鲁莽了，而我应该顾及到你的 **感受** 。”

  


Loki温柔地笑着，“你听上去仿佛在复述别人的话一样。”

  


“事实上是你哥哥说的。”Tony和Loki一起笑出声来，“他还挺有帮助的。”

  


“令人意外地，他确实也会有洞察力。”Loki勉强承认，“但是我们别提他了好吗。”

  


Tony恶作剧般地笑了起来，作为回应，他将Loki拉近自己。

  


紧接着，以同样的速度，Tony又把他拉开了。

  


“Anthony，”Loki有些暴躁地低吼，“如果你再这么磨蹭的话……”

  


“我也爱你，知道吗。”Tony随口说道，“好了，磨蹭完了。让我们干正事。”

  


Loki的笑容简直迷人心魂，当他们再次亲吻彼此的时候，Tony很确定他们都在试图将自己的爱意倾注其中。

  


不过在他们开始干点别的事情之前——

  


“主人。”

  


Tony低吼起来，更用力地压住Loki。Loki，与之相反，低声叹息着将他拉开。

  


“JARVIS，怎么了？”Loki问道，在感觉到Tony把头埋进他肩窝呻吟抱怨时笑了起来。

  


“复仇者们在担心主人的去向。”JARVIS解释道，他语气中的压力简直重若实质，“我应该告知他们吗？”

  


“那大概是最好的回应了。”Loki回答，Tony则再次呻吟起来。

  


“不要。”他哀嚎道，“他们看到了是你带走了我，他们应该知道我没事的。别管他们了。”

  


“就算我们不安抚他们，他们也会直接上门来的。”Loki反驳道。

  


“我同意织谎者先生的看法。”JARVIS补刀道。

  


“JARVIS，你最近对鲁道夫好感度太高了。”Tony抱怨着，“我是不是该表示一下嫉妒？”

  


笑出声来的同时Loki放开了Tony并往后退了一步，“永远不需要。”

  


随后他转头往门口走去，Tony却伸手抓住了他的手腕，让他停下脚步，Loki回头看向他时，Tony带着温柔的笑意看着他。

  


“我爱你。”告白是如此容易，这让Tony感到一丝悸动。如今Tony知道了，每一次自己向Loki表达爱意都可以点亮对方的眼睛。Tony决定在未来多多重复这些话。 **他** 是那个将幸福放进Loki心里的人，Tony觉得没有什么能比这个认知更让他开心的了。而他几乎从不出错。但是——

  


“我也爱你。”

  


Tony向前迈了一步，将一个充满爱意的亲吻印在Loki唇上。

  


“好了。”他与Loki十指相扣，牵着Loki向门口走去，“让我们去打发我的队友们去干点别的什么好让我们能安安静静地干一发。”

  


Loki充满韵律的笑声回荡在房间里。

  


当他们来到公共楼层时，复仇者们正等着他们，全副武装，兵器待发。

  


“这他妈是怎么回事？”Clint拉开弓瞄准Loki。

  


“我还想问你呢。”Tony茫然地回问道。他感觉到Loki在他身边挪了一下，他放开了Loki的手，然后站在了Loki和Clint中间。确保能挡住Clint的视线。

  


“Tony，”Steve伸出一只手，他的另一只手正牢牢抓着他的盾，随时准备丢出攻击。“过来我们这边。”

  


“不。”

  


“队长。”Thor声音低沉，但是语气中完全没有其他人的紧张感。他听起来好奇极了，Tony充满希望地看着他，“我想我知道这是怎么一回事。”

  


“赐教一下？”Clint说。

  


“我弟弟和我们的朋友在一起了。”比起陈述事实，Thor的语气里更多的是欣喜。“这就很明白了。他们在吵架之后发泄怒火的方式十分相似。”

  


“你说什么？”Tony和Clint同时发声，语气截然不同。

  


“哦，”Bruce微笑起来，“我明白了。”

  


“你们在一起多久了？”Natasha质问道，听上去仿佛因为自己对此一无所知而感到屈辱。

  


但是这不科学。

  


“但是你们早就知道Loki的事情了啊，”Tony越发迷惑，“你们都知道好几周了，好 **几个月** 了。”

  


“呃，并没有。”Clint摇头，他的箭依然在弦上但是已经不再瞄准Loki了，“绝对没有。”

  


“你们是认真的？我唯一一次打算 _坦诚_ 秘密，结果那到最后还是个秘密？”

  


复仇者们看起来都有点尴尬。除了Bruce，他似乎觉得这整件事都很好笑。他眼中的欢脱和Loki满身的开心相映成辉。

  


“我跟你们说过这事。”Tony哀鸣道，“好几次！”

  


“没有。”Clint终于将他的箭矢放回箭袋，并开始折叠收纳起他的弓，“你绝对没有。”

  


“你们跟我说早知道了。”Tony再次重申，并在中途抽空瞪了一眼Loki，Loki在勉强用手遮掩自己的偷笑，“别闹。说起来都是你的错。”

  


“为什么？你跟我保证过他们支持你跟我在一起的决定。”

  


“我 **以为** 是这样。”Tony嘟囔道，疲惫地扫了一眼他的队友们，往Loki身边凑近了一步，让他的立场——如果他们逼迫他选择的话——更加明显。

  


“我们以为你是在说你决定要移除弧形反应堆了。”Natasha终于意识到误解是从哪里开始的了。

  


“弧形反应堆？”Tony茫然发问，“Loki提过他大概能帮忙移除它，但是我还没仔细考虑过。我本来是想先问问看Strange对于地球医疗和魔法混搭怎么看的。”Tony因为惊恐停了下来，“所以你们……你们真的才发现Loki跟我的事？”

  


Bruce代表他们点了点头。

  


“我操。”Tony抹了把脸，而Loki安抚性地拍了一下他的手臂。

  


“Tony……”Steve开口道，Tony充满期望地看着他。

  


Steve四顾了一圈，发现自己再一次被队友们用“拜托了”的眼神选做发言人了，于是恼怒地翻了个白眼。他直起身，转身再次面对Tony。

  


“我们会就此谈一谈的。”Steve语气坚定，“好好谈谈。但是……”Tony因为这停顿吞了口口水，但是Steve带着关切地笑容再次开了口，“我说到做到，Tony。我们会支持你的。”

  


Bruce温柔地笑道，“无论如何。”

  


再一次，Tony震惊地望着他的队友说不出话来，直到一双微凉的手臂环住了他的腰，Tony在Loki将头靠在他肩窝的时候发出愉悦地叹息。

  


“我得承认我喜欢你队友的这一面。”Loki说道，“下次你不好好照顾你自己的时候，我想我可以去寻求他们帮助了。”

  


说真的，当Steve的双眼因此而亮起时，Tony知道要倒大霉了。

  


“JARVIS，”Tony迅速下指令，“取消Loki和Steve进入工作室的权利。”

  


“我想我不能这么做，先生。”JARVIS回应道。这个 _叛徒_ 。“我的主要功能是确保您的健康，我相信他们有助于您的健康。”

  


“决定了，”Tony无力抱怨道，“我要正式开始嫉妒了。”

  


Loki在Tony的脖子上落下一吻，笑声随着震动传遍Tony身体。而这个笑容让Tony无法再坚持不满了。

  


“高度赞同。”Steve表示，脸上挂着大大的微笑。

  


“复议。”Tony附声，“JARVIS最了解了。Loki该留在这。”

  


“没错。”Loki微微抬起头亲吻Tony。Tony转身更好地回吻对方，手臂紧紧环抱住Loki，将两人扣紧。

  


“哦我的天啊。”Thor开心地笑着同时Clint抱怨起来，“我想我怀念我什么 _都不知道_ 的日子。”

  


Tony，仅仅抱住Loki，意识到他再也不用放手，开始放声大笑。

  


  


**END**


End file.
